


Scars

by laireshi



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Holland never screams.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



The knife slicing his skin is nothing short of familiar: Athos’ favourite blade, wickedly sharp. Holland doesn’t even shudder as Athos leans down and licks along the wound before cutting another one just below it. It’ll be just one more scar; unnoticeable amongst the multitude of others. 

Holland opens his eyes. Kell has his hand on Holland’s shoulder, his face worried. Holland isn't sure how he knew about the nightmare—he doesn’t scream when his dreams turn to memories. Athos is dead, but Holland still refuses him the satisfaction.

Kell doesn’t speak; Holland doesn’t thank him. They just breathe; together.


End file.
